TŁUMACZENIE: Kolejny zwykły dzień
by Daghmarre
Summary: Szalejąca kofeina, przemoczone lisy i czułe przekomarzanie się... czyli dzień jak co dzień dla Uchihy Sasuke i Uzumakiego Naruto. Cykl kilkudziesięciu uroczych drabbli autorstwa Keigo-sama w tłumaczeniu Daghmarre o relacjach tych dwóch panów.
1. Kawa

**Oryginalny tytuł: Just an ordinary day**  
**Autor:** **Keigo-sama**  
Link do oryginału: /s/2523655/8/JustAnOrdinaryDay  
Zgoda autora: jest  
**Tłumaczenie: Daghmarre**  
Beta: Q the evil reader  
Notatka od tłumacza: Moja pierwsza próba z tłumaczeniem.

* * *

**Drabble #1: Kawa**

**O sadystycznych przyjaciołach i osiemnastolatkach na kofeinowym wyżu**

* * *

Sasuke nie lubił kawy. Cierpiał na bezsenność odkąd jego brat dokonał mordu na całym jego klanie, ale zazwyczaj udawało mu się ukraść godzinę albo dwie snu tuż przed świtem. I zdecydowanie nie potrzebował kawy żeby jeszcze bardziej pogorszyć tą sytuację,_ dziękujębardzouprzejmie._

Kolejnym powodem dlaczego Sasuke nie przepadał za tą czarną, intensywną cieczą o słodkim aromacie był jego nadpobudliwy kochanek we własnej osobie. Naruto normalnie był wystarczająco żywiołowy i niesforny, ale kiedy tylko ten niepozorny blondynek dostał w swoje ręce odrobinę kawy, chaos był gwarantowany. Sasuke podejrzewał, że miało to związek z ilością cukru, jaką chłopak pakował do filiżanki.

Ostatni ocalony z Masakry Klanu Uchiha podejrzewał też, że to przyjaciele blondyna dopingowali, a może nawet pomagali Naruto w uzupełnianiu jego zapasu kawy.

Sasuke dopilnował podczas wspólnej przeprowadzki, żeby wyrzucić każdy zawierający nawet śladowe ilości kofeiny produkt będący w posiadaniu Naruto. Zagroził też otwarcie, że każdy, kto poczęstuje Naruto kawą, będzie miał trudności z chodzeniem do końca swojego życia.

Teraz zaś każdy mieszkaniec Konohy drżał przed dziedzicem Uchihów, jednocześnie ubóstwiając ziemię, po której stąpał, tak więc prawdopodobieństwo sprzeciwienia się jego stanowczemu zakazowi nie było aż nadto wysokie. Jednak na nieszczęście dla Sasuke, Naruto miał wielu przyjaciół, a żadnemu z nich nawet nie przyszło do głowy, żeby się obawiać kogoś, kogo się zna od przedszkola. Co więcej, żywili do tego kogoś tajoną urazę za nieudaną próbę zabicia Naruto, ich grupowej maskotki, gdy chłopcy mieli po dwanaście lat.

Sasuke nie miał ochoty mierzyć się z nimi w otwartej walce. Przynajmniej dwóch spośród tych przyjaciół miało oficjalne zaświadczenia na bycie geniuszami. I z pewnością ani trochę nie bali się Sasuke. On sam wiedział też, że nawet ze swoim udoskonalonym sharinganem miałby spore problemy, gdyby zdecydował się na starcie z nimi.

Nie wspominając już o tym, że Naruto kazałby mu spać na kanapie przez bity rok jeśliby się odważył nawet zamachnąć na któregoś z ich przyjaciół.

Sasuke powtarzał sobie ten fakt w myślach niczym jakąś mantrę, próbując równocześnie zachować swój zwykły, niewzruszony wyraz twarzy.

- Nie poczęstowaliśmy go kawą, Uchiha. Opyliliśmy mu ją – uśmiechnął się Shikamaru, rozpierając się leniwie na swojej sofie – Sprzedaży kawy zakaz nie obowiązuje, mam rację? – na Boga, jak on uwielbiał znęcać się nad Uchihą!

Sasuke zadrgała lewa powieka. Stojący za Shikamaru Neji obserwował ze średnim zainteresowaniem rozgrywającą się przed nim scenę, uśmiechając się pobłażliwie. Kiba bez skrępowania zaniósł się od głośnego śmiechu. Choji pomiędzy jednym chipsem a drugim wznosił zagrzewające okrzyki.

A tymczasem na środku pokoju dziennego Shikamaru, otoczony pustymi kubkami po kawie rozpuszczalnej, Naruto wyznawał właśnie swoją nieskończoną miłość talerzowi parującego ramenu od Icharaku.

Lewa powieka Sasuke zadrgała jeszcze gwałtowniej.

Kruczowłosy spojrzał groźnie z góry na niższego od niego Naruto, który zamrugał do niego rozkosznie, a na naznaczonej wąsopodobnymi bliznami twarzy rozlał się ogromny, roztrzepany, spotęgowany kofeiną uśmiech.

- Ske-kun! – Naruto wskoczył na Sasuke, pocierając nosem jego szyję – Więcej kawy. Więcej kawy. Więcej kawy!

- Ile tylko zapragniesz Naruto, ale dopiero w domu. Chodź, opuszczamy tę norę.

Sasuke rzucił piorunujące spojrzenie znad czupryny jasnych włosów. W zamian został uraczony uśmieszkami pełnymi satysfakcji i zadowolonymi z siebie chichotami. Złapał dłoń Naruto i czym prędzej wywlókł go za drzwi.

- - -

- Ne, Sasuke, kochasz mnie, co nie? – wybełkotał Naruto.

Sasuke umieścił pieczołowicie swojego pijacko rozkojarzonego blondyna w łóżku i podniósł brew – Yhm – i przykrył go kołdrą aż po brodę.

- I zrobiłbyś dla mnie wszystko, tak? – znienacka poprzez bełkot przebiły się nuty powagi. Albo czegoś w tym guście, na co było stać osiemnastoletniego blondyna na kawowo-cukrowym haju…

- Yhm – odparł Sasuke, czekając na ciąg dalszy.

- I poświęciłbyś dla mnie życie, prawda?

- Do czego zmierzasz, młotku?

- I gdybym czegoś bardzo pragnął, nic by cię nie powstrzymało przed zdobyciem tego dla mnie, mam rację?

- Naruto, błagam, mógłbyś sprecyzować o co ci chodzi?

Mierzyli się wzrokiem przez bardzo długą chwilę, gdy znienacka Naruto znów wyszczerzył się radośnie.

- WIĘCEJ KAWY!


	2. Grzech

**Oryginalny tytuł: Just an ordinary day  
Autor: Keigo-sama**  
Link do oryginału: /s/2523655/8/JustAnOrdinaryDay  
Zgoda autora: jest  
**Tłumaczenie: Daghmarre**  
Beta: Q the evil reader  
Notatka od tłumacza: Moja pierwsza próba z tłumaczeniem.

* * *

**2. Grzech**

**O nocnych rozmyślaniach**

* * *

Późno w nocy patrzy na pogrążonego we śnie ukochanego. Strumień światła księżycowego wpada do pokoju, rozjaśniając twarz chłopaka, nadając mu jeszcze bardziej anielski wygląd niż zwykle, w otoczce bladego światła igrającego w złocistych włosach. Palcami obrysowuje przypominające wąsy ślady na policzkach uśpionego i pochyla się delikatnie, żeby złożyć na jego czole ostrożny pocałunek.

Nie po raz pierwszy zastanawia się, jakim cudem ktoś tak czysty mógł go naprawdę pokochać. Naruto jest utkany ze śmiechu i promieni słonecznych, ze wszystkiego, co jasne i niewinne. Nie zasługuje na kogoś takiego. Spogląda na swoje dłonie. Zostały splamione krwią, której nigdy nie będzie w stanie zmyć, nie ważne jak mocno i długo będzie próbował ją zetrzeć.

Nigdy nie wybaczy sobie grzechów, które popełnił. Ale Naruto już to zrobił. Naruto w niego wierzy. Z pewnością nigdy nie zwątpiłby w to, że Sasuke mógł skłamać, gdy mówił, że żałuje tego, co zrobił.

Taki właśnie jest jego kochanek – wybacza i zapomina z dziecinną prostotą, która czyni go jeszcze bardziej winnym niż już się stał.

Uśmiecha się lekko, gdy blondyn kokosi się we śnie.

_Czy to będzie kolejny grzech, jeśli z tobą zostanę? Po tym wszystkim, czego się dopuściłem?_

Naruto przygarnia go do siebie, wzdychając z lubością.

_Czy zasługuję na to, byś mnie czynił tak szczęśliwym?_

Ręka Naruto obejmuje go, twarz chowa w łuku jego szyi.

- …cham cię – mamrota blondyn – Nie zosta… Nie zostawiaj mnie… Nie chcę być już więcej sam…

Przymyka oczy. Być może ktoś taki jak on nie zasługuje na miłość Naruto, ale dopóki blondyn go potrzebuje, on nigdy go nie opuści. Nie zawiedzie Naruto, nie tak, jak zrobił to wiele razy w przeszłości. Przynajmniej tyle jest mu winny.

Ponieważ opuścić Naruto – to byłby największy grzech, jakiego mógłby się teraz dopuścić.


	3. Deszcz

**Oryginalny tytuł: Just an ordinary day  
Autor: Keigo-sama**  
Zgoda autora: jest  
**Tłumaczenie: Daghmarre**  
Beta: Q the evil reader  


* * *

******3. Deszcz**

******O zmokniętych lisach i irracjonalnych geniuszach**

* * *

******  
**Na zewnątrz lało jak z cebra.

Naruto przemknął się pod daszek rezydencji Uchihów i złożył parasolkę, mamrocząc pod nosem przekleństwa. Nawet ona nie była w stanie uchronić go przed kompletnym przemoczeniem, a teraz jego ulubiona koszulka i dżinsy wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnie oblepiały jego wiotkie ciało.

Zrzucił pośpiesznie z nóg sandały, które wystrzeliły poza ganek i z głośnym chlupotem wylądowały w kałuży pełnej błota. Naruto zdecydował, że nie ma sensu się wygłupiać i wracać po nie z powrotem w deszcz, więc porzucił je samotnie w solidnej ulewie.

- Tadaima – zawołał roztargnionym głosem blondyn, niezdarnie starając się nie zalać kompletnie całej podłogi, lecz niestety z marnym skutkiem. Zasunął drzwi, odcinając dostęp porywistemu wiatrowi – Niech licho porwie tę wredną jędzę za urządzanie jakichś idiotycznych spotkań w samym środku burzy… w sumie byłem tam zupełnie niepotrzebny – rzucił zrzędliwie.

- No proszę, kogo my tu mamy… zmokniętego lisa.

Dopiero teraz Naruto zorientował się, że jego ukochany stoi oparty o ścianę w holu. Widać Sasuke dopiero co wrócił z kolejnej misji, bo wciąż miał na sobie mundur Anbu, a teraz uśmiechał się do niego wyzywająco. Oczy Uchihy wpijały się pożądliwie w blondasa. W oszałamiającym pokazie dojrzałości, Naruto wystawił mu język.

- Co żeś ty wyprawiał, młotku? Wpadłeś do rzeki? – w ciemnych oczach Sasuke tańczyły iskierki śmiechu.

- Przestań mnie wnerwiać, draniu! Jestem mokry, zmęczony i jest mi zimno! – Naruto nadąsał się, marszcząc nos i wydymając wargi. Uchiha wpatrywał się w niego długą chwilę z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

Znienacka, Sasuke wypełnił pole widzenia Naruto, który został brutalnie popchnięty na drzwi za jego plecami. Chłopak poczuł ciepły oddech Sasuke na swoich wargach, podczas gdy silne ręce oplotły jego drobne ciało.

- W takim razie powinieneś wziąć gorącą kąpiel – wyszeptał Sasuke, przygryzając lekko płatek ucha Naruto i wywołując tym jego cichy jęk – Drżysz, koi.

- Wiem. I mam taki zamiar. Oczywiście tylko wtedy, jak mnie puścisz.

Sasuke rozważał to przez sekundę, po czym wredny uśmieszek przyozdobił jego przystojne, arystokratyczne rysy twarzy.

- Nie – jego ramiona zacieśniły się posesywnie na Naruto.

- Co nie? – spytał zbity z tropu blondyn.

- Nie, nie puszczę cię.

- Super. A nazywają cię geniuszem. Tymczasem mówisz mi, żebym wziął kąpiel i jednocześnie nie chcesz mnie puścić do łazienki. Chyba, że wszyscy geniusze tak mają, zaprzeczają sami sobie? – Naruto wywrócił oczami, podczas gdy Sasuke zaczął wycałowywać ścieżkę wzdłuż jego szyi.

- Shikamaru chodzi z Ino, ale doskonale wiesz, że zawsze jęczy, jakie to upierdliwe? Albo Neji, pocałował Hinatę zaraz po tym jak powiedział, że wczoraj ją nienawidził?

- Heh, no tak, myślę, że to wszystko wyjaśnia.

Trwali tak w swoich ramionach przez długi, długi czas, żaden z nich bowiem nie chciał być pierwszym, który się odsunie. Sasuke gładził policzkiem miękkie, mokre, rozczochrane blond włosy, mrucząc nieskładne wyznania swojemu ukochanemu. Naruto czuł się coraz bardziej sennie, ukołysany monotonnym szumem deszczu na zewnątrz, tuż za drzwiami i rytmicznym biciem serca Sasuke.

Sasuke wyczuwał, jak ciało Naruto rozluźnia się w jego ramionach. Odchylił się odrobinę, ale tylko odrobinę, by spojrzeć w twarz ukochanego.

- Naruto? Nie zasnąłeś, prawda?

-Hmm…

Sasuke zaśmiał się delikatnie z na wpół uśpionego chłopaka. Wziął go ostrożnie na ręce i zaniósł do ich sypialni.

A na zewnątrz wciąż padał niewzruszony deszcz.

********


	4. Lekarstwa

**Oryginalny tytuł: Just an ordinary day  
Autor: Keigo-sama**  
Zgoda autora: jest  
**Tłumaczenie: Daghmarre**  
Beta: Q the evil reader

* * *

******4. Lekarstwa**

******O chorych lisach i o tym, jakiej wymówki użyć, żeby zostać w łóżku z ukochanym**

* * *

******  
**- Bądź grzecznym chłopcem i zażyj swoje lekarstwo, młotku.

Osłabiony Naruto patrzył na siedzącego na brzegu łóżka Sasuke, dzierżącego szklankę wody w jednej ręce i różnorakimi pigułkami w drugiej.

- Ale to jest gorzkie! To wszystko twoja wina, draniu! – wychrypiał blondyn, zezując z odrazą na tabletki. A potem kichnął. Raz. I drugi. A potem zakaszlał gwałtownie.

Sasuke wygiął nieznacznie usta w uśmiechu. Powinien sobie zdać sprawę wcześniej, że podawanie Naruto lekarstw nie będzie rzeczą prostą ani przyjemną. Zawsze zachowywał się jak mały chłopiec. Prawdę mówiąc, Sasuke czuł wyrzuty sumienia z powodu wczorajszej akcji sabotażowej, by nie pozwolić Naruto wziąć gorącego prysznicu albo chociaż wysuszyć się odrobinę. A teraz było już po ptokach.

Ale przynajmniej miał doskonałą wymówkę, by mieć okazję trochę poniańczyć swojego prywatnego blondasa.

- Nienawidzę cię – wystękał Naruto bez przekonania. Niechętnie sięgnął po wodę i garść kolorowych pigułek. Ręka Sasuke powędrowała do czoła Naruto, by odgarnąć mu niesforne kosmyki. Kruczowłosy zasępił się. Blondyn miał niezdrowe rumieńce, a czoło rozpalone gorączką.

Zbyt zajęty zamartwianiem się o wysoką temperaturę ukochanego, Sasuke nie zauważył, jak blondyn pakuje sobie wszystkie tabletki do ust. Naruto nie będzie się zmuszał do powtarzania tej tortury osiem razy, lepiej mieć to za sobą raz, a dobrze. Gwałtownie odrzucił głowę do tyłu, zapijając lekarstwa dużym łykiem wody.

Naturalnie natychmiast się zakrztusił.

Słysząc nagle dziwne, charczące dźwięki, jakie zaczął wydawać z siebie jego ukochany, Sasuke natychmiast otrząsnął się z zamyślenia.

- Naruto!

Trzepnął zdrowo plecy blondyna, spoglądając na niego z mieszaniną irytacji, rozbawienia i czułości. Z łzawiącymi oczami, Naruto z trudem udało się przełknąć wszystkie tabletki dopiero po kolejnych pięciu minutach.

- To wszystko twoja wina! – wydyszał Naruto, wycierając usta wierzchem dłoni – Gdybyś nie…mmpfg!

Dłonie Sasuke uspokajająco pogładziły dziecięco miękkie włosy Naruto, opadające na jego kark, podczas gdy usta naparły na podatne wargi ukochanego.

Kiedy wreszcie się od siebie oderwali, Naruto wyglądał na oszołomionego.

- To jest najszybszy sposób na to, żebyś się przymknął – wymruczał zadowolony s siebie Sasuke. Pochylił głowę, by ponowić pocałunek.

- Nie powinieneś… ty też się zaziębisz… zobaczysz… - zaprotestował Naruto. Sasuke z fascynacją obserwował, jak różowy język wysuwa się, żeby poślinić równie zaróżowione usta.

Sasuke przyłożył swoje chłodne czoło do rozpalonego czoła Naruto.

- Mówi się trudno – rzucił beztrosko, szczerząc się w dziwnie nie pasującym do niego uśmieszku – A poza tym, jeśli też się rozchoruję, będę mógł spędzić cały dzień z tobą w łóżku.

Powiedziawszy to, znów zaatakował usta Naruto.******  
******


	5. Ojciec

**Oryginalny tytuł: Just an ordinary day  
Autor: Keigo-sama**  
Zgoda autora: jest  
**Tłumaczenie: Daghmarre**  
Beta: Q the evil reader

* * *

******5. Ojciec**

******O tym, że nigdy nie wiesz, kto ofiarował ci twoje geny**

* * *

******  
**- Yondaime był twoim ojcem.

Naruto wpatrywał się tępo w Tsunade i Jirayę.

- „Yondaime był moim ojcem"… - powtórzył wolno – Jasne – wykrzywił usta w niedowierzającym uśmiechu – A moją matką? Może sierotka Marysia?

Dwójka dostojnych Sanninów spojrzała po sobie i westchnęła głęboko.

- To nie są żarty, gołowąsie. Arashi był twoim ojcem. I sierotą, tak samo jak ty. Nie znał swojego prawdziwego nazwiska. Obsesyjnie próbował się dowiedzieć, z jakiego klanu tak naprawdę pochodzi, to było jego drugie w kolejności marzenie, zaraz po zostaniu Hokage. Niestety umarł, zanim zdążył je spełnić… – rzekł Jiraya.

- Ale, ale, przecież ja mam swoje nazwisko! Jakim cudem on miałby być moim tatuśkiem? – żachnął się Naruto z czymś niebezpiecznie bliskim panice w niebieskich oczach, gdy zorientował się, że Sannini naprawdę nie żartowali.

Jiraya pokręcił głową, tłumacząc cierpliwie.

- Uzumaki to nazwisko nadane ci przez Sandaime. Wymyślił je ze względu na kształt pieczęci Kyuubiego na twoim brzuchu.

- A twoja matka… umarła podczas porodu – powiedziała cicho Tsunade.

- Dlaczego mówicie mi to wszystko dopiero teraz?! – głos Naruto zadrżał niemal histerycznie na nazbyt wysokiej nucie.

- Po prostu pomyśleliśmy, że to już czas, byś się dowiedział, Naruto. Wiesz, oni cię naprawdę bardzo kochali… nawet wtedy, gdy jeszcze nie pojawiłeś się na świecie. Cały czas mówili tylko o swoim nienarodzonym dziecku – Jiraiya uśmiechnął się smutno do wspomnień – Ciągle powtarzali, że jeśli to będzie chłopczyk, nazwą go Naruto, a jeśli dziewczynka, Naruko.

Z poszarzałą twarzą, Naruto gwałtownie zerwał się na nogi. Wyglądał jak ktoś, kto przed chwilą zarobił mocnego kopniaka w brzuch.

- Chyba muszę to przemyśleć… - i wyszedł bez słowa.

- - -

- Naruto przepadł. Powinien wrócić do domu ładne parę godzin temu – Sasuke wbijał rozwścieczony wzrok w Godaime. Nie obchodziło go, że była najsilniejszym ninją w całej tej cholernej wiosce; jeśli skrzywdziła w jakikolwiek sposób Naruto, odpłaci jej piekłem.

- Coś ty mu, do kurwy nędzy, powiedziała?

Tsunade westchnęła.

- Że jego ojcem był Yondaime.

Na kilka chwil zapanowała absolutna cisza, zanim Sasuke odezwał się niedowierzająco:

- Nie wiedział? To niemożliwe! Są do siebie tak podobni, to przecież oczywiste!

- Naruto nigdy nie zaliczał się do najbystrzejszych obserwatorów… - znów westchnęła Tsunade. Znużonym ruchem przykryła ręką swoje oczy o kolorze czekolady – Idź go poszukać, Uchiha. Pewnie jest w Świątyni Yondaime. Albo na szczycie Obelisku Hokage.

Sasuke nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać.

- I, Sasuke? – odwrócił się – Przekaż mu, że mi przykro. Widocznie nie był jeszcze na to gotowy.

- - -

Tsunade miała rację. Znalazł go przed Świątynią Czwartego, gapiącego się po prostu na wizerunek swojego ojca.

- Zawsze chciałem być taki, jak on – powiedział Naruto nawet się nie odwracając.

Sasuke objął go od tyłu. Naruto uśmiechnął się smutno i zamknął oczy.

- Powinienem być szczęśliwy, prawda?

- A nie jesteś? – spytał Sasuke, zanurzając twarz w puszystej, złocistej czuprynie.

- Nie wiem, co o tym myśleć. Przecież to niemal jak sen. Mam tatę, co więcej, okazał się nim być sam Yondaime!

- Ale to nie żaden sen. Choć nic się przecież nie zmieni. Ty będzie wciąż tobą. Po co się tak przejmować?

Naruto odwrócił się w jego ramionach z oczami wzburzonymi emocją.

- Słuchaj… Całe moje życie byłem sam. I znienacka spada na mnie tyle dobrych rzeczy. Natrafiam na wspaniałych przyjaciół, ludzi, którzy się mną przejmują, moim ojcem jest Yondaime i mam na dodatek jeszcze ciebie. Boję się, że zaraz się obudzę, by zrozumieć, że to było tylko cudownym snem.

Sasuke wywrócił oczami i trzepnął blondyna w ciemię.

- Młotku, ale z ciebie głuptak. Nie wpadło ci do tej twojej pustej głowy, że masz to wszystko, bo na to zasługujesz?

Naruto wpatrywał się w niego przez długą chwilę, a na jego twarzy odmalowywał się cały wachlarz emocji. Sasuke poczuł ulgę, kiedy wreszcie blondyn ustabilizował się na uśmiechu, który tak bardzo ukochał. Szczerząc się już na całego, Naruto walnął go lekko w ramię.

- Nie nazywaj mnie młotkiem, ty draniu.

Sasuke złożył na ustach potomka Yondaime uroczysty pocałunek.

- Dobra, a teraz chodźmy już stąd.

Naruto ze śmiechem przyjął ofiarowane mu przez Sasuke ramię i razem ruszyli z wolna do domu.********


	6. Początek

**Oryginalny tytuł: Just an ordinary day  
Autor: Keigo-sama**  
Zgoda autora: jest  
**Tłumaczenie: Daghmarre**  
Beta: Q the evil reader

* * *

**Początek**

**Czyli o tym, jak to się wszystko zaczęło**

* * *

Misje chunninów były do dupy.

Oczywiście nic się nie mogło równać z tym badziewiem, które dawano do roboty palącym się do czynu geninom, ale misje chunninów i tak były porażająco wręcz nudne.

Zziębnięty Uchiha Sasuke w roztargnieniu okrył się mocniej swoją kamizelką, czekając na przedzierającego się przez zarośla partnera, niosącego cenne zwoje, które mieli dostarczyć do Ukrytej Wioski Piasku. Słońce już chowało się za horyzontem i temperatura w wilgotnym lesie gwałtownie się obniżała. Sasuke uśmiechnął się cierpko. Mógł sobie wypełnić ten czas czekania bezskutecznymi próbami zachowania ciepła.

Z zadumy wyrwała go przemykająca za krzakami jasna plama. Skoncentrował wzrok: to włosy Naruto połyskiwały złociście w promieniach zachodzącego słońca. Sasuke zorientował się, że zagapił się na te rozmigotane refleksy.

Były piękne. Jak połysk szczerego złota.

Ciemnowłosy ninja westchnął nieznacznie. Ten tępak przez całą misję - to znaczy od wczorajszego ranka - nie odezwał się do niego ani słowem. W sumie nie było w tym nic dziwnego; przyzwyczaił się już do tego milkliwego, wciąż unikającego go Naruto, którego zdążył poznać na przestrzeni ostatnich trzech miesięcy, odkąd blondyn zabrał go od Orochimaru.

Sasuke natykał się czasami na niego na polach treningowych albo u Ichiraku, śmiejącego się wśród przyjaciół, ale ten śmiech zamierał, zamieniając się w niezręczną ciszę, ilekroć Naruto dostrzegał Sasuke w okolicy. Poza tym, Drużyna Siódma została rozwiązana po tym, jak obaj awansowali na chunninów i teraz Sasuke nawet nie mógł użyć wymówki, że byli razem w jednej drużynie, żeby pogadać z byłym kolegą.

To był pierwszy raz od tamtej pory, kiedy wyznaczono ich razem do wspólnej misji.

Trzy lata temu Sasuke byłby zachwycony perspektywą braku interakcji z blondynem. Wtedy gaduła był dla niego utrapieniem. Ale podczas pobytu poza Konoha, w Ukrytej Wiosce Dźwięku, Sasuke zorientował się, że brakuje mi tego głośnego, nieokiełznanego bełkotu, tych niebieskich oczu, czupryny złotych, połyskliwych kosmyków…

Po prostu tęsknił za Uzumakim.

Niemniej jednak nie mógł tego samego powiedzieć o Naruto. Chłopak szczerze aż do bólu dał znać, że nie chce już więcej mieć nic wspólnego z Sasuke, a przyprowadził go do Konohy tylko ze względu na starą obietnicę daną Sakurze.

Chociaż Sasuke zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie powinien mieć o to najmniejszych pretensji do niego, czuł się zraniony. I znienacka, ku swemu ogromnemu przerażeniu, Uchiha zrozumiał, że stało się nieszczęście. Że zadurzył się w swoim rywalu z dzieciństwa.

Tymczasem w oddali widać było zbliżającego się Naruto. Chłopak nie zauważył właśnie wystającego korzenia i potknął się. W jednej sekundzie Sasuke był tuż przy nim, przytrzymując w pasie, by nie upadł.

- Uważaj, młotku – szepnął wprost do ucha Naruto. Blondyn tak miło pachniał i wydawał się taki drobny w ramionach Sasuke, że aż znienacka przyszło mu do głowy porównanie do małego dziecka. Uchiha przymknął na moment powieki, chcąc wydłużyć choć trochę ten krótki moment, w którym mógł być tak blisko Naruto.

Spłoszony blondyn odwrócił się i szybko odepchnął od siebie Sasuke, mamrocząc pod nosem jakieś idiotyczne przeprosiny. Uchiha zaś, widząc leciutkie rumieńce, które wystąpiły na wąsate policzki Naruto, uśmiechnął się złośliwie pod nosem i już miał to jakoś zgryźliwie skomentować, gdy naraz powstrzymał go jakiś gwałtowny ruch po lewej stronie.

Nieświadomie zacisnął mocniej dłoń na trzymanych w ręce zwojach.

- Ktoś tu jest – szepnął do Naruto. Ten kiwnął głową i zwęził swoje niebieskie oczy w wąskie

szparki.

Wyłonili się znienacka z gęstniejącej mgły. Trzech shinobich z Chmury. Sasuke instynktownie przybrał obronną postawę, wpatrując się w nich złowieszczo. Czuł, jak Naruto staje bliżej, podczas gdy przeciwnicy ich otaczali.

- Oddajcie zwoje, gówniarze – rzucił jeden z nich. Na ukos policzka biegła mu brzydka szrama.

- Naprawdę uważasz, że byśmy zrobili coś takiego, „Skazo"? – prychnął Naruto, posyłając bez ostrzeżenia grad shurikenów w stronę ninjów z Chmury, ale oni w ostatniej chwili zdołali odskoczyć.

Zabawa w kotka i myszkę została rozpoczęta.

Dwóch shinobich już rzuciło się na Sasuke, ale prawdopodobnie zaczęli tego szybko żałować, gdy zostali potraktowani przez klanowy Katon. Jeden z nich podpiekł się niemal jak kiełbaska na grillu, ale drugiemu ledwo osmaliło kilka włosków.

Naruto szybko poradził sobie ze „Skazą", powalając go wkrótce na ziemię z kilkoma shurikenami tkwiącymi w ciele. Blondyn zmarszczył brwi. Coś tu nie grało, poszło im zbyt gładko… Oczywiście większym zmartwieniem byłoby, gdyby na przykład takim płotkom udało się pokonać ninjów z Konchy. Ale skoro ich nie doceniają – to tylko ułatwa im robotę.

Poszukał wzrokiem swojego partnera i spostrzegł go nieopodal, stojącego nieruchomo nad dwoma ciałami i jak gdyby nigdy nic wycierającego sobie kunaie z krwi, tak, jak gdyby to była tylko treningowa potyczka. Naruto westchnął z ulgą.

Niestety zbyt krótkotrwałą. Oczy Naruto rozszerzyły się gwałtownie, gdy powietrze rozciął rozpędzony Fuuma Shuriken, ze śmiertelną precyzją mierząc wprost w serce niczego nie spodziewającego się Sasuke.

„Kuźwa! Byliśmy zbyt lekkomyślni!"

Naruto zdał sobie sprawę, że nawet ostrzegawczy krzyk nie uchroni Sasuke przed niebezpieczeństwem. Nie było czasu na zastanowienie, po prostu Uzumaki zrobił pierwszą rzecz, jaka mu przyszła do głowy – rzucił się naprzód, prosto w zaskoczone ramiona Sasuke. Drgnął silnie, gdy olbrzymi shuriken zagłębił się w jego plecach, wywołując falę przenikliwego bólu. Ostatnia myśl, jaka przemknęła mu przez głowę, brzmiała: „Błagam, byle tylko Sasuke nic się nie stało…"

Sasuke krzyknął rozdzierająco, gdy siła uderzenia powaliła ich na ziemię. Powieki Naruto w miarę tracenia świadomości opadały na z wolna gasnące, niebieskie oczy. Krew zalewała wszystko.

- Naruto!

Sasuke ostrożnie wyłuskał shuriken z pleców Naruto, gorączkowo próbując zatamować krwawienie trzęsącymi się rękami, ale nie dawało to żadnych rezultatów. Naruto odpływał coraz bardziej, jego oddech stawał się płytszy, a puls słabł.

- O, Boże, nie! Nie tak, jak z Itachim! Nie tak, jak z całą rodziną!

Czwarty ninja z Chmury, z pewnością bardziej wyszkolony niż ci pokonani, wystąpił zza drzewa, z pogardą na twarzy przypatrując się Sasuke i Naruto.

- Jeśli grzecznie oddacie te zwoje, ujdziecie z życiem – powiedział do nich wyniośle.

Sasuke zignorował do, z rozpaczą próbując utrzymać Naruto przy życiu.

Ninja z Chmury chrząknął przynaglająco. Uniósł katanę, gotowy do walki, kiedy Sasuke ułożył już nieprzytomnego Naruto ostrożnie na ziemi i wstawał wolno. Uchiha podniósł głowę, ukazując wirujący, przerażająco purpurowy sharingan. Przeciwnik postąpił krok w tył, przerażony.

- Zraniłeś go. Zraniłeś Naruto – powiedział Sasuke głosem nieomal wypranym z uczuć, zanim jego twarz nie zagotowała się w niezrównoważonej, dzikiej furii. Kula czystej czakry zmaterializowała się na wnętrzu dłoni chunnina, a ciszę zagłuszył świergot podobny do ćwierkania tysiąca ptaków jednocześnie.

Shinobi z Chmury był martwy nawet zanim zdołał się zorientować, że coś w niego uderzyło.

- - -

Naruto otworzył oczy i skrzywił, gdy poraziło go jasne światło słoneczne. Usłyszał odgłos kroków, a potem ktoś zasłonił zasłony.

- Lepiej? – Spytał ten ktoś.

Słysząc znajomy głos, Naruto otworzył oczy, które natychmiast powiekszyły się ze zdziwienia.

- Kankuro!

Starszy brat Kazekage wyszczerzył do niego zęby i usiadł zamaszyście na taborecie tuż przy łóżku leżącego.

- Jesteś naprawdę absolutnie niefrasobliwym gościem, wiesz? Tak po prostu wystawiać się na uderzenie tego ogromnego shurikena, to przecież szkodliwie dla zdrowia – drażnił się lalkarz.

Naruto uniósł się w pościeli na wspomnienie shurikenu.

- Co z Sasuke? W porządku? Co się w ogóle stało?

Kankuro zaśmiał się na wzburzenie blondasa.

- Spoko, spoko, wrzuć na luz! On jest aż nazbyt zdrowy, omal nie wymordował całego personelu szpitala, dopóki nie obiecano mu, że zaopiekują się tobą najlepiej, jak potrafią… To on cię tu przyniósł.

Pomimo lekkiego tonu, Kankuro wcale nie żartował odnośnie stanu Sasuke, ale o tym chłopak już nie wspomniał. Uchiha miał żądzę mordu wypisaną na twarzy, gdy pojawił się u wrót szpitala w Piasku trzy dni temu, cały uwalany krwią, przyciskając do piersi nieprzytomnego Naruto. Sasuke czuwał przy nim dzień i noc, nieomal nie odstępując na krok. A kiedy Kankuro i Temari poszli w miejsce, o którym opowiadał im Uchiha, natrafili na cztery do tego stopnia zmasakrowane ciała, że nie można było rozpoznać ich właścicieli.

Naruto opadł z powrotem na poduszki i zdziwił się, że nie czuje już żadnego bólu.

- Nie boli. Rana po shurikenie mnie nie boli – powiedział.

- I co, źle ci z tym? – zaśmiał się Kankuro. – To dzięki Hokage-sama. Uchiha był zbyt nieufny, by powierzyć się naszym medykom, a ponieważ byłeś w naprawdę paskudnym stanie i nie można cię było przetransportowywać gdziekolwiek – wezwaliśmy ją. Przybyła tu wczoraj.

- Starsza pani tu jest? – Ucieszył się Naruto na wspomnienie kobiety, którą traktował niemal jak starszą siostrę. – Gdzie?

- Na zewnątrz. Sasuke zdaje jej drobiazgowy raport z waszej misji. Właśnie, miałem im powiedzieć, kiedy się obudzisz. Uchiha mnie zabije, jak się dowie, że nie było go przy tobie w momencie, gdy otworzyłeś oczy! – Kankuro wykrzywił sugestywnie twarz i wybiegł z pokoju.

Naruto zamknął powieki i westchnął. Odkąd się obudził nie myślał zbyt jasno, co nie było dziwne po takiej utracie krwi i doznanych obrażeniach. Znienacka drzwi się odsunęły gwałtownie, a w pokoju rozbrzmiał agresywny stukot wysokich obcasów.

- Ty przeklęty bachorze!

Naruto otworzył oczy i wyszczerzył się do ponętnej blondynki, jaką była Godaime.

- Cześć, Tsunade baba-chan. Jak miło, że wpadłaś.

Jasnowłosa kobieta pokręciła głową i pochyliła się, żeby ucałować go w czoło.

- Nigdy więcej nie waż się mnie tak nastraszyć, słyszysz? Omal nie zeszłam na zawał serca, kiedy otrzymałam wiadomość od Uchihy!

Naruto roześmiał się.

- Tylko zniedołężniałe staruszki dostają ataków serca, pani starsza.

Tsunade odpuściła bezsensowny żarcik z uwagi na stan chorego.

- Wyglądasz o wiele lepiej… - poklepała go czule po policzku. – Wydaje mi się, że już niemal całkowicie wydobrzałeś. Ale wpadnę jeszcze później, żeby zbadać się dokładniej. W międzyczasie postaraj się wypocząć, okej?

Naruto pokiwał głową i odprowadził ją wzrokiem. Drzwi zasunęły się za nią i w sali zapanowała cisza, ale chłopak miał dziwne uczucie bycia obserwowanym. I nagle uświadomił sobie, że w pokoju była jeszcze jedna osoba, ukrywająca się w cieniu.

„Sasuke…"

Zachowywał się tak bezszelestnie, że Naruto nie zauważył wcześniej jego obecności.

Kruczowłosy oderwał plecy od ściany i wysunął się z mroku, podchodząc do łóżka Naruto. Przez długą chwilę patrzyli na siebie w ciszy, bo żaden z nich nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

- Dlaczego? – Sasuke odezwał się pierwszy.– Nienawidzisz mnie. Dlaczego mnie ocaliłeś?

Naruto zamrugał.

- Nie nienawidzę cię. I uwzględnij w swoich rozważaniach to, że _ty_ pewnego razu uratowałeś moją skórę przed Haku.

Sasuke usiadł na brzegu łóżka.

- Wydawało mi się, że już raz się zrewanżowałeś – zabierając mnie z Dźwięku do domu.

Naruto uśmiechnął się lekko i zaprzeczył.

- Co ty, przecież to nie był Uchiha Sasuke, tylko jakiś zwykły obłąkaniec, ucieleśniający ciebie.

Sasuke prychnął i znów obaj pogrążyli się w ciszy.

- Przepraszam i… dziękuję – wyszeptał w końcu Sasuke.

Naruto poderwał głowę do góry, rozszerzając oczy. Nigdy nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek dożyje dnia, w którym Uchiha Sasuke w swojej własnej osobie zniży się, by powiedzieć takie słowa. Sasuke wyciągnął rękę, dotykając ramienia Naruto.

- Przepraszam za wszystko, co zrobiłem, a przede wszystkim za to, że próbowałem cię zabić. Powiedziałeś wtedy, że byłem twoim pierwszym przyjacielem… _prawdziwym_ przyjacielem. Wybaczysz mi kiedyś, Naruto?

- Nie wygłupiaj się nawet – uśmiechnął się blondyn bez przekonania. – Gdybym ci już dawno nie wybaczył, gniłbyś teraz u Orochimaru, co nie?

Sasuke westchnął ze zniecierpliwieniem.

- Unikasz mnie odkąd jestem z powrotem w Konoha. Co ja mam sobie o tym myśleć? Czy naprawdę mi wybaczyłeś, czy tylko mówisz tak, żeby mnie nie ranić? Powiedz prawdę, Naruto!

Leżący przygryzł wargi i spojrzał gdzieś w bok.

- Wybaczyłem ci, _naprawdę_! Chodzi o coś zupełnie innego, okej? Potrzebuję tylko trochę czasu, żeby się z tym wszystkim oswoić, dojść do ładu z uczuciami… - te ostatnie słowa chłopak powiedział bardziej do siebie niż do Sasuke, ale ten i tak usłyszał.

- Jakimi uczuciami? – Uchiha zmrużył oczy.

Naruto zrobił żałosną minę.

- To zwykła głupota, w porządku? Nie martw się, wkrótce mi przejdzie. Niedługo będę ci skopywał tyłek na treningach jak gdyby nigdy nic!

Sasuke wpatrywał się w niego przez długą chwilę, świdrując przenikliwym spojrzeniem ciemnych oczu (Naruto niewyraźnie przypomniał się Neji. Czyżby pochodzenie Uchihów pozwalał też na czytanie w myślach?), a potem ciemnowłosy roześmiał się lekko.

- _Lubisz_ mnie, prawda, Naruto?

Blondyn podskoczył jak ukłuty na te słowa. Natychmiast jego policzki zalał uroczy róż.

- Co ty… ty bezczelny draniu! Ja nie… to nie chodzi o to, że… to… - wyjąkał beznadziejnie.

- Rany – Sasuke wywrócił oczami i spojrzał na Naruto ubawiony. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zakochałem się w takim młotku jak ty.

Naruto spojrzał na niego zszokowany.

- Za… co?

Sasuke zawahał się. Nie chciał stracić w Naruto przyjaciela, a co, jeśli się pomylił co do uczuć blondyna w stosunku do niego?… Ale kiedy zobaczył rozterkę ukrytą w niebieskich oczach chłopaka, na jego usta wypłynął triumfalny uśmiech.

- Kocham cię, Naruto. Jakiś problem?

Nie dał mu nawet czasu na odpowiedź. Pochylił się i przycisnął swoje usta do warg blondyna, czując, jak chłopak sztywnieje, ale po chwili się odpręża w pocałunku.

- Sasuke… - Naruto wypuścił głośno powietrze, kiedy wreszcie udało mu się złapać oddech. – Nie naigrywasz się ze mnie?

- Nie, absolutnie nie. _Naprawdę_ cię kocham. – Sasuke zagarnął dłonie blondyna w swoje, wpatrując się w jego niebieskie oczy z determinacją. – A ty? – spytał.

Zawstydzony Naruto skinął niepewnie głową i uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

- Mam… takie wrażenie…

- To dobrze – powiedział Sasuke i znów go pocałował. Mogły minąć całe minuty, godziny czy nawet dni, zanim rozbawiony głos nie przerwał ich słodkiej chwili zapomnienia.

- Kiedy mówię o tym, żebyś postarał się odpocząć, Naruto, mam na myśli sen, a nie migdalenie się z Sasuke na szpitalnym łóżku.

Sasuke i Naruto odwrócili się gwałtownie, by napotkać radosny wzrok Tsunade i niemożliwe do rozszyfrowania oczy Gaary. Uchiha odpowiedział piorunującym spojrzeniem, zły, że mu przerwano. Uzumaki zaczerwienił się jak burak.

- Przyszedłem zapytać się, jak się czujesz, Uzumaki Naruto, ale wygląda mi na to, że wyzdrowiałeś już całkowicie – powiedział bezbarwnie jak zawsze zielonooki Kazekage, a potem odwrócił się do Tsunade. – Chodź, Hokage-sama, zostało mi jeszcze trochę sake w biurze. Dajmy im odrobinę prywatności.

Tsunade chichotała, wychodząc, a Gaara ostrożnie użył swojego piasku, by zamknąć od wewnątrz drzwi, zanim władcy dwóch wiosek oddalili się.

Sasuke rzucił niewinnym drzwiom jeszcze jedno oburzone spojrzenie, a potem odwrócił do wciąż płoniącego się szaleńczo Naruto.

- A teraz… – usta Sasuke rozciągnęły się w leniwym uśmiechu drapieżnika. – Na czym to skończyliśmy?


	7. Zimowe lato

**Oryginalny tytuł: Just an ordinary day**

******Autor: Keigo-sama**

Zgoda autora: jest

**Tłumaczenie: Daghmarre**

Beta: Q the evil reader

* * *

**6. Zimowe lato  
O tym, że nie ważna jest pora roku, gdy ma się swoje prywatne źródło ciepła**

* * *

Kuli się na krześle tuż przy oknie, wpatrując się na rozprzestrzeniającą się na wschodniej stronie ciemnego nieba plamę jaśniejącego światła.

Zastanawia się, co może teraz robić Sasuke. Myśleć o nim? Tęsknić? A może jest zbyt zaabsorbowany misją, żeby poświęcić mu choć jedną myśl?

Jego wzrok przenosi się na ich łóżko. Nie znać żadnych śladów, by ktoś na nim spał. Bo on nigdy nie śpi, kiedy nie ma przy nim Sasuke. Łóżko wydaje się być zbyt duże. Zbyt samotne. Zbyt zimne.

Nawet jeśli to lato.

Znów odwraca się w stronę okna. Na zewnątrz Konoha powoli budzi się ze snu. Genini zmierzają na umówione spotkania ze swoimi drużynami innych Geninów i Jouninów-instruktorów. Chunnini wychodzą z domów na treningi. Medyczni ninja śpieszą do Szpitala Konohańskiego.

Docierają do niego nieśmiałe promienie wschodzącego słońca. Drży z zimna. Śmieszne, jak wszystko robi się zimne bez Sasuke. Nawet ogień, jak podejrzewa, wydawałby się w dotyku chłodny jak lód bez Sasuke.

Powinien już się zbierać. Ta stara jędza chciała, żeby zjawił się w jej biurze o ósmej. Krótkie spojrzenie na zegar uświadamia go, że jest już kwadrans po siódmej. Starsza pani zabije go, jeśli się znów spóźni.

Ale w jakiś sposób, nawet nie może zmusić się do przejęcia tym faktem.

Na zewnątrz świergoczą ptaki. Dzieci się śmieją głośno. Zaczyna się kolejny piękny, letni poranek dla wszystkich mieszkańców Konoha. Ale nie dla niego. Sasuke nie ma tutaj. Sasuke nie ma przy nim. Sasuke zabrał ze sobą lato, zostawiając mu zimę.

Wzdycha i wstaje, by się ubrać. Nie ma sensu tkwić tak cały dzień. W ogromnej sypialni jest zimno, tak zimno, że aż drży.

- Powinno być lato – krzywi się. – Powinno być ciepło!

Drzwi odsuwają się cicho i znienacka otaczają go doskonale znane ramiona.

Wróciło do niego lato.

- Tadaima – szepta to lato. – Okropnie tęskniłem.


	8. Moje pierwsze zabójstwo

9

**Orygina****lny tytuł: ****Just an ordinary day**

**Autor: ****Keigo-sama**

Zgoda autora: jest

**Tłumaczenie: Daghmarre**

Beta: Q the evil reader

**7. Moje pierwsze zabójstwo**

**O pierwszych krokach, które są najtrudniejsze**

_- Mamo! Mamusiu! Nie zostawiaj mnie! Nie odchodź!_

_Ukryty za maską Anbu, Naruto wpatruje się pustym wzrokiem na dziecko, potrząsające zwłokami. Ciemnoczerwona ciecz spływa wzdłuż jego katany po to, by ciężkie krople spadły i zwilżyły ziemię czarnymi plamami._

_- Mamo, już będę grzeczny! Tylko mnie nie zostawiaj!_

_Naruto odwróca się. Jego misja została ukończona. To była tylko misja. Tylko misja._

_- Mamo!..._

_Naruto zaciska mocno powieki, próbując zapomnieć widok pozbawionego głowy ciała. Udaje, że nie słyszy zawodzenia dziecka. Nie chce go słyszeć. Kamień ze świstem przemyka tuż obok jego ucha. Następny trafia już do celu, ocierając się o skroń. _

_Mógł tego z łatwością uniknąć. Ale nie uniknął._

_- Zabiłeś moją mamusię! Zabiłeś ją!_

_Nie zwalnia kroku. Nie zatrzymuje się. Nie odwraca._

_Po prostu dalej idzie przed siebie._

_Zawodzenie wciąż rozbrzmiewa. Knykcie Naruto są białe._

_Dalej idzie przed siebie._

_Idzie, dopóki nie przestaje słyszeć wycia dziecka._

_- - - _

- Naruto? W porządku?

Unosi głowę z kolan i mruga załzawionymi, pustymi oczami. Sasuke klęka przed nim, strapiony.

- Widać i ciebie to nie ominęło?

Wciąż cuchnie posoką. Nie potrafi zmyć z siebie jej odoru, nie ważne ile razy obmywa swoje ciało.

- Co ty wygadujesz, młotku? – Sasuke woli nie rozumieć wyszeptanych słów. W jego oczach jest czułość i subtelność, gdy dotyka ostrożnie rany na skroni Naruto. Drugą ręką gładzi blondyna po plecach.

- Twoje pierwsze morderstwo. Czułeś się winny? Zbrukany? – pyta cicho Naruto, zwijając się w nieszczęśliwy kłębek na podłodze.

Sasuke krzywi się na złamany głos blondyna i otula go mocnym uściskiem. W jakiś pokręcony sposób, uspokajająca obecność ciała ukochanego sprawia, że serce Naruto rozdziera się jeszcze bardziej.

- Nie obwiniaj się, koi. To była tylko misja. Zrobiłeś, co miałeś zrobić.

- Odebrałem życie matce dziecka…

Coś wewnątrz Naruto załamuje się wreszcie i chłopak wybucha płaczem. Sasuke kołysze go w przód i w tył, tak, jakby był małym, zranionym dzieckiem.

Żaden z nich nie zazna ani odrobiny snu tej nocy.


	9. Kłótnia

**Orygina****lny tytuł: ****Just an ordinary day**

**Autor: ****Keigo-sama**

Zgoda autora: jest

**Tłumaczenie: Daghmarre**

Beta: Q the evil reader

* * *

**8. Kłótnia**

**O tym, że każda idealna para potrzebuje czasem porządnego mordobicia**

* * *

- Pokłóciłeś się z Naruto?

Sasuke spojrzał na swoją byłą koleżankę z drużyny. Sakura stała przed nim ze srogim wyrazem twarzy, opierając ręce o biodra.

- To nie twój…

- …interes, wiem doskonale - przerwała mu ze zniecierpliwieniem. – Ale staje się moim interesem, gdy znienacka w środku nocy do moich drzwi dobija się Naruto, błagając, żebym go wpuściła, a potem zamyka się w moim pokoju gościnnym i nikogo nie wpuszcza. Nie jadł nic od _kliku_ dni!

Oczy Sasuke pociemniały ze zmartwienia. Zmarszczył brwi i założył ręce na piersi.

- Nie powie mi przecież, o co chodzi. Odkąd do mnie przyszedł wyartykułował może ze dwa słowa – Saskura skubała włosy w zdenerwowaniu. Naruto był dla niej niemal jak denerwujący młodszy brat i nie mogła znieść tego, że tak cierpiał.

- Ten idiota… - wymamrotał Sasuke. Zdjął ręce z piersi i wbił je w kieszenie spodni.

- Naprawdę to było takie poważne? – spytała cicho Sakura.

Sasuke zaśmiał się cierpko.

- Nie, wcale. Poszło „tylko" o Kyuubiego.

- Jak to? – zachęciła ostrożnie Sakura, kiedy Sasuke zamilkł. Kyuubi zawsze był dla chłopaków delikatnym tematem. Niemalże tabu.

Sasuke podniósł na nią wzrok, niemal równie pozbawiony wyrazu jak jego głos.

- Powiedział, żebym go zabił, jeśli kiedykolwiek straci panowanie nad lisim demonem.

- Och – udało się tylko wykrztusić dziewczynie.

Sasuke przeczesał palcami swoje ciemne włosy, a Saukra zauważyła, że ma paskudne cienie pod oczami. Wyglądał, jakby nie spał od _tygodni_.

- Mówiliśmy sobie… wiele przykrych rzeczy podczas walki.

- Czemu nie jestem wcale zdziwiona? – odezwała się z westchnieniem Sakura. Podczas bycia przez sześć lat z tymi chłopakami w jednej drużynie, widziała ich nawet najgorsze starcia. Wyciągnęła rękę, żeby uspokajająco poklepać Sasuke po dłoni. – Wszystko się jakoś ułoży, Sasuke-kun. Idź i pogadaj z nim, szczerze powiedz, jak jest. Przecież wiesz, że Naruto nie potrafi długo się na ciebie boczyć.

- Ale on nie chce ze mną rozmawiać. Jak myślisz, dlaczego uciekł? – spojrzał spode łba na starszą wersję tej samej dwunastolatki, która kiedyś była w nim ślepo zakochana. Tak bardzo, że pod takim spojrzeniem pokryłaby się rumieńcem.

Kiedyś. Ale nie dziś.

Sakura pokręciła gniewnie głową.

- Naruto jest tylko małym, upartym chłopcem – obydwoje uśmiechnęli się na te słowa. – Porozmawia z tobą. Przekonaj się sam. A teraz nie zostało ci nic innego, jak tylko iść go poszukać. - Sasuke spojrzał na nią pytająco, gdy wręczyła mu mosiężny klucz. Jej oczy zalśniły psotnie. – Wieczorem umówiłam się z Lee-kunem. Będziecie mieli całe mieszkanie do swojej dyspozycji. Spróbujcie tylko niczego nie zniszczyć, hmm?

Sasuke uśmiechnął się po raz pierwszy od wielu dni, kiedy ścisnął w ręce ofiarowany klucz.


	10. Godzenie się

**Orygina****lny tytuł: ****Just an ordinary day**

**Autor: ****Keigo-sama**

Zgoda autora: jest

**Tłumaczenie: Daghmarre**

Beta: Q the evil reader

* * *

**9. Godzenie się**

…**czyli o tym, co najprzyjemniejsze w kłótniach**

* * *

Naruto wpatrywał się w sufit, leżąc na łóżku w pokoju gościnnym Sakury. Przyglądał się z zafascynowaniem ruchom elektrycznego wiatraka: kręcił się powoli…powoli…powoli…

Zza drzwi dobiegały go odgłosy kręcącej się Sakury, robiącej więcej hałasu niż mieli to w zwyczaju ninja. Ale przecież, zreflektował się, nie była na żadnej misji. Nie miała potrzeby skradać się ani ukrywać. Była u siebie w domu.

_W domu._

Naruto spróbował przełknąć tę bolesną gulę, która urosła mu w gardle. Jego niebieskie oczy zaszkliły się. Przetarł je ręką i poczuł wilgoć, spływającą w dół policzka.

- Kurwa – wymamrotał do ciszy panującej w pokoju.

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi sypialni.

- Naruto?

Chłopak otarł pośpiesznie łzy i podniósł się na łóżku akurat w chwili, gdy Sakura otworzyła drzwi. Spróbował uśmiechnąć się tak jak zwykle, ale udało mu się przywołać na twarz jedynie jakiś dziwny grymas. Sakura podeszła do niego, olśniewająca w swojej bladozielonej, jedwabnej sukience. Materiał zaszeleścił nieco, gdy usiadła obok Naruto i pogłaskała go po suchym już policzku.

- Idę na randkę z Lee-kun, okej? Poradzisz sobie beze mnie? – zapytała, a w jej oczach czaił się lekki niepokój.

- Taa, jasne – powiedział cicho. Obrzucił zachwyconym spojrzeniem jej sukienkę i uśmiechnął się. – Ślicznie wyglądasz, Sakura-chan. Cholerny szczęściarz z Krzaczastobrewego.

Sakura odpowiedziała czułym uśmiechem.

- Nie, to ze mnie jest szczęściara. W każdym razie, muszę już iść. Nie chcę, by czekał zbyt długo… jeszcze się zniecierpliwi i sobie pójdzie.

- O, nie, nie zrobiłby ci czegoś takiego.

- Wiem – zachichotała Sakura, a potem uścisnęła Naruto mocno. – Uważaj na siebie.

Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nią, a Naruto opadł znów na łóżko i podjął przerwaną obserwację wiatraka: kręcił się powoli…powoli…powoli…

- - -

Musiał zasnąć, bo gdy otworzył oczy, powitał go mrok. Zanim ocknął się do końca z sennego otępienia, coś dotknęło jego policzka, nieomal doprowadzając do głośnego okrzyk zaskoczenia. Odskoczył gwałtownie i schował się za zagłówkiem.

- Aleś się bojaźliwy zrobił, Naruto – znajomy baryton odezwał się miękko w ciemnościach. Naruto nie widział, do kogo należał – nie posiadał tej zaawansowanej klanowej zdolności, jaką był pozwalający na widzenie w ciemnościach sharngan, tak jak pewna obecna oprócz niego w pokoju osoba; ale nie potrzebował jej. Każda osobna komórka zmysłowa krzyczała w nim: „Sasuke! To Sasuke!".

- Co _ty_ tu robisz? Włamałeś się do czyjegoś mieszkania, a to przestępstwo, chciałem ci uświadomić – podniósł głos Naruto, by ukryć, jak bardzo go poruszyło gwałtowne pojawienie się Sasuke.

- Nie bądź niemądry – niemal widział głupawy uśmiech Uchihy. – Sakura dała mi zapasowy klucz do drzwi wejściowych.

Naruto się zaperzył.

- Judasz – wymamrotał, a potem zwrócił się w stronę, z której dobiegał głos Sasuke. – No? Czego chcesz?

Znienacka poczuł, jak wokół jego nadgarstka owijają się chłodne, stanowcze palce.

- Ciebie – wyszeptał głos.

Naruto znalazł się znienacka w znajomych ramionach ukochanego. Zaczął się wyrywać jak małe lisię schwytane w pułapkę, ale Sasuke nie osłabił swojego wnykopodobnego uścisku.

- Przestań zachowywać się jak idiota, młotku. _Wiesz_, jak bardzo cię kocham. Ta kłótnia nie ma sensu. Przepraszam za to, co wygadywałem, gdy się biliśmy, ale nie odwołam tego, co powiedziałem o zabiciu ciebie – głos Sasuke ochrypł z emocji – bo cię _nie_ zbiję.

Naruto wciąż się wyrywał. Ku własnemu ogromnemu przerażeniu, zaczął chlipać. Te wszystkie puste dnie i niekończące się noce z dala od Sasuke… były piekłem.

Chciał Sasuke. _Potrzebował_ Sasuke.

- Nie zabiję cię, Naruto – powtórzył Sasuke. Desperacko natarł na usta ukochanego. – Nie będę do tego zmuszony, bo przede wszystkim nigdy nie dopuszczę, żebyś stracił do tego stopnia kontrolę nad sobą. Rozumiesz, Naruto?

Ale Naruto łkał zbyt mocno, by być w stanie się odezwać. Zaczął odpowiadać na pocałunki z równą determinacją, czując w ustach słony posmak swoich własnych łez i wiedząc, że jego kochanek nie potrzebował innej odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie.

- - -

Wracając dzisiejszej nocy Sakura otworzyła niezwykle ostrożnie drzwi do swojego mieszkania. Zajrzała do środka, wołając:

- Naruto? Jesteś?

Cisza.

Medyczka uśmiechnęła się do siebie, ale Wewnętrzna Sakura zarechotała głośno, dumna ze swojego geniuszu. Zapowiada się, że wszystko poszło jak z płatka. Dziewczyna weszła do domu, włączyła światło w pokoju dziennym i zamknęła drzwi. Rzuciła torby z zakupami na kanapę i ruszyła w kierunku pokoju gościnnego.

- Naruto? – zapukała. Żadnej odpowiedzi. Uśmiech rozszerzył się jeszcze bardziej. Wewnętrzna Sakura przybiła sobie piątkę. Różowowłosa popchnęła drzwi i pstryknęła włącznikiem światła.

Pokój był pusty.

Wewnętrzna Sakura zaczęła tańczyć z radości.

Na łóżku leżał świstek papieru. Notka. Sakura podniosła ją i przebiegła wzrokiem eleganckie pismo. Pismo Sasuke.

„Dzięki. A młotek zaprasza cię do nas na jutrzejszy obiad."

- Głuptaki! – zaśmiała się Sakura.

Zgasiła światło i wyszła z pokoju, wciąż się zaśmiewając.


	11. Kundel bury

**Orygina****lny tytuł: ****Just an ordinary day**

**Autor: ****Keigo-sama**

Zgoda autora: jest

**Tłumaczenie: Daghmarre**

Beta: Q the evil reader

* * *

**10. Kundel bury**

**O przygarnianiu zabłąkanych zwierząt**

* * *

Sasuke odsunął drzwi swojej rezydencji i wślizgnął się cicho do domu. Zachowywał się bezgłośnie z przyzwyczajenia, bo posiadłość rodu Uchiha stała od tylu lat pusta i opuszczona, że naruszanie tego spokoju wydawało się wręcz świętokradztwem. Nawet Naruto spuszczał z tonu, kiedy był w domu, a to coś znaczyło.

Zzuł sandały i ułożył je schludnie na półce z butami, stojącej w holu. Te należące do Naruto leżały porzucone nieporządnie gdzieś z boku. Sasuke pokręcił głową; już dawno temu zrezygnował ze sprzątania po tym bałaganiarzu.

Słysząc jakieś ciche odgłosy odwrócił się, akurat w porę, by zobaczyć mignięcie czegoś złocistego pędzącego w jego stronę. To coś uderzyło w niego z impetem, odrzucając do tyłu.

Złapał je odruchowo, żeby nie zrobiło sobie krzywdy.

Przez jeden krótki moment zdezorientowania Sasuke był pewien, że trzyma Naruto, w końcu chłopak miał złote włosy. A potem zobaczył w powietrzu merdający szaleńczo ogon.

Szczeniak. Złocisty, puchaty szczeniak. Zszokowany, wypuścił psa z rąk, ten zaś grzmotnął porządnie o drewnianą podłogę z głośnym łomotem i skowytem pełnym oburzenia.

Sasuke rzucił mu spojrzenie. On również odpowiedział spojrzeniem.

- Sasuke!

Sasuke podniósł wzrok tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć kolejną złocistą plamę, która wpadła mu w ramiona po raz drugi w ciągu ostatnich kilku minut. Tym razem był to Naruto; uśmiechnął się do niego, odchylając głowę, połyskliwe, niebieskie oczy prosiły się wręcz o pocałunek.

Sasuke ochoczo spełnił niemą prośbę i niemal zapomniałby o trzeciej parze oczu znajdującej się w pokoju, gdyby nie nos, który zaatakował jego stopę.

- Naruto – spochmurniał Sasuke, wycofując się z pocałunku. – Co to zwierzę robi w naszym domu?

Naruto rzucił okiem na popiskującego pieska i uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

- To przybłęda. Znalazłem go, błąkającego się po opuszczonym boisku. Wyglądał na głodnego i obszarpanego, więc wziąłem go ze sobą, żeby nakarmić i w ogóle… Możemy go zatrzymać, Sasuke?

Sasuke spojrzał w pełną nadziej twarz ukochanego, czując nadchodząca migrenę. Uszczypnął lekko naznaczony bliznami policzek Naruto i westchnął,

- Młotku, a pomyślałeś o tym, kto się nim zajmie, jak obaj wybędziemy na jakieś misje?

- Słuchaj, na pewno nasi przyjaciele pomogą nam się nim zajmować… Proszę?

Oczy Naruto były ogromne i przepełnione niepokojem. Sasuke przymknął swoje własne i westchnął jeszcze raz. Już miał powiedzieć „nie", kiedy Naruto wyszeptał:

- On mi przypomina mnie samego z czasów, kiedy byłem dzieckiem. Nikt mnie nie chciał. Nikt o mnie nie dbał…

Sasuke otworzył gwałtownie oczy, a jego ręce zacieśniły uścisk wokół ramion Naruto. Delikatnie przytknął swoje czoło do czoła blondyna.

- Jeśli naprawdę chcesz go zatrzymać…

Uśmiech Naruto był najpiękniejszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek miał okazję widzieć.

* * *

**- - - Notka autora - - -**

Lepiej dla Saska, żeby Naru-chan nie nabrał zwyczaju przynoszenia do domu każdej napotkanej po drodze przybłędy. Nie, żeby rezydencja Uchiha była za mała dla nich, ale prawdopodobnie Sasuke dostałby świra z tym całym zwierzyńcem. LOL. Wyobraźcie sobie:

Sasuke: Gdzie lubrykant? (dyszy)

Naruto: W szafce w łazience… (jęczy)

Sasuke: Nie ma go tu – NARUTO! DLACZEGO W ŁAZIENCE JEST KOT BAWIĄCY SIĘ NASZYM LUBRYKANTEM?

Naruto: Uuups… A zastanawiałem się, gdzie ją poniosło…

(autorka krztusi się od szaleńczego śmiechu i z braku tlenu umiera na miejscu)


End file.
